5-Minute Crafts
5-Minute Crafts is a YouTube channel and the most subscribed Cypriot YouTube channel maintained by media publisher TheSoul Publishing'''https://thesoul-publishing.com (based in Limassol, Cyprus), who also owns other YouTube channels such as Bright Side. The videos uploaded on 5-Minute Crafts are usually compilations of DIY projects, life hacks, and crafts, though they have received a fair bit of criticism by many. The YouTube channel, 5-Minute Crafts, is currently one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in subscribers, gaining over 1 million subscribers every month, which averages 50,000 subscribers everyday, along with gaining 500 million video views every month. It is also currently the 5th most subscribed YouTube Channel and the 30th most viewed YouTube Channel. The channel has currently established over 60 million subscribers and 20 billion video views. It is also the fastest channel to reach 50 million subscribers, doing so in 828 days. Controversy As many people have mentioned, the channel is a content farm, churning out as much content as possible without much bother for quality aside from visual. They are managing to send out about four 10 minute long videos everyday, with high quality graphics. On closer inspection, you see the content they produce features very quick tutorials and crafts, each video is often a compilation of said crafts and is made to fit videos on social media apps with a shorter, quicker format, such as Instagram, where a user requires to make the video under a few seconds to grab viewers' attention and get the point across in time; since Instagram lacks a feature in which a viewer can go to/rewind a certain part of the video. Otherwise, on YouTube they go slow and add long pauses to add length to the video. The channel is also infamous for its clickbait, where they would display a picture in the thumbnail regarding a certain "life hack" but do not have the advertized content in the video. However, many people have learnt which thumbnails are real and which ones are fake so this is no longer a big problem. They're also infamous for lying about quality of all their hacks, acting like something instantly fixes something when it actually doesn't even though most of their hacks are real. The channel's videos sometimes appear in people's recommendations, even when they are not subscribed to them. The channel was also infamous for repeating videos a lot in September, October, November and December but as to the end of December this started dying in which in March 2019 almost every video has new clips causing the channel to suddenly erupt in the growth of subscribers. Alternate Channels * Bright Side Link to channel * Health is Wealth * 7-Second Riddles * 5-Minute Crafts Blood * 5-Minute Crafts Girly * 5-Minute Crafts Kids * 5-Minute Magic * 5-Minute Workouts * SMART BANANA * Baby Learn Channel * SLICK SLIME SAM * Now I've Seen Everything * You're Gorgeous * ACTUALLY HAPPENED Link to channel * 5-Minute Crafts Men * Stickman * Dark Side * Avocado Couple * Zodiac Maniac * Smart is the New Sexy * 5-Minute Crafts Teens * 5-Minute Recipes * 5-Minute Crafts Family * 1 Million Tests * 123 Go! * 5-Minute Crafts VS * 5-Minute Decor * 1 Million Comments * Don't Screw Up! * Easy Peasy * 5-Minute Crafts Recycle * 5-Minute Crafts Tech Subscriber Milestones '''Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: March 4, 2017 *2 million subscribers: April 6, 2017 *3 million subscribers: May 21, 2017 *4 million subscribers: June 28, 2017 *5 million subscribers: August 3, 2017 *6 million subscribers: September 6, 2017 *7 million subscribers: October 16, 2017 *8 million subscribers: November 17, 2017 *9 million subscribers: December 8, 2017 *10 million subscribers: December 21, 2017 *11 million subscribers: January 4, 2018 *12 million subscribers: January 22, 2018 *13 million subscribers: February 6, 2018 *14 million subscribers: February 23, 2018 *15 million subscribers: March 12, 2018 *16 million subscribers: March 26, 2018 *17 million subscribers: April 8, 2018 *18 million subscribers: April 22, 2018 *19 million subscribers: May 6, 2018 *20 million subscribers: May 18, 2018 *21 million subscribers: May 29, 2018 *22 million subscribers: June 7, 2018 *23 million subscribers: June 17, 2018 *24 million subscribers: June 26, 2018 *25 million subscribers: July 4, 2018 *26 million subscribers: July 11, 2018 *27 million subscribers: July 18, 2018 *28 million subscribers: July 25, 2018 *29 million subscribers: August 2, 2018 *30 million subscribers: August 11, 2018 *31 million subscribers: August 18, 2018 *32 million subscribers: August 26, 2018 *33 million subscribers: September 4, 2018 *34 million subscribers: September 13, 2018 *35 million subscribers: September 22, 2018 *36 million subscribers: October 2, 2018 *37 million subscribers: October 13, 2018 *38 million subscribers: October 21, 2018 *39 million subscribers: October 31, 2018 *40 million subscribers: November 9, 2018 *41 million subscribers: November 17, 2018 *42 million subscribers: November 28, 2018 *43 million subscribers: December 5, 2018 *44 million subscribers: December 13, 2018 *45 million subscribers: December 26, 2018 *46 million subscribers: January 4, 2019 *47 million subscribers: January 17, 2019 *48 million subscribers: January 29, 2019 *49 million subscribers: February 10, 2019 *50 million subscribers: February 21, 2019 *51 million subscribers: March 6, 2019 *52 million subscribers: March 19, 2019 *53 million subscribers: April 5, 2019 *54 million subscribers: April 19, 2019 *55 million subscribers: May 6, 2019 *56 million subscribers: May 30, 2019 *57 million subscribers: June 18, 2019 *58 million subscribers: July 7, 2019 *59 million subscribers: July 28, 2019 *60 million subscribers: August 23, 2019 *61 million subscribers: September 29, 2019 *62 million subscribers: November 11, 2019 *63 million subscribers: December 23, 2019 *64 million subscribers: February 5, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 27, 2017 *2 billion views: October 2, 2017 *3 billion views: December 12, 2017 *4 billion views: February 13, 2018 *5 billion views: April 13, 2018 *6 billion views: June 3, 2018 *7 billion views: July 13, 2018 *8 billion views: August 18, 2018 *9 billion views: September 24, 2018 *10 billion views: November 5, 2018 *11 billion views: December 16, 2018 *12 billion views: February 3, 2019 *13 billion views: March 29, 2019 *14 billion views: June 3, 2019 *15 billion views: August 2, 2019 *16 billion views: October 11, 2019 *17 billion views: January 25, 2020 *16 billion views: January 30, 2020 *17 billion views: February 11, 2020 References This page was created on December 10, 2017 by Davidjl123. de:5-Minute Crafts es:5-Minute Crafts Category:Cypriot YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Five Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views